


Uczepić się jak Jaskier Płotki

by Sighitt



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sighitt/pseuds/Sighitt
Summary: Pierwsze podróże Garalta i Jaskra.





	Uczepić się jak Jaskier Płotki

Nie do końca wiedział dlaczego dalej podróżują razem, ale po kilku dniach przestało mu to wadzić. Jaskier był gadatliwy i irytujący, lecz Geralt odkrył w sobie dodatkowe pokłady spokoju, które pozwalały mu skupiać się na dźwiękach otoczenia i czasem wykrzywiać wargi w uśmiechu, gdy żart trubadura okazywał się wyjątkowo dobry.  
Rozbijanie obozowiska we dwóch również było przyjemniejsze. Dwie osoby pilnujące ognia, koni i tobołków to zawsze bezpieczniejsze rozwiązanie na szlaku. Jaskier umiał gotować trochę lepiej niż Geralt, to również miało swoje plusy. A i w brzdąkaniu lutni po pewnym czasie udało się Wiedźminowi odkryć coś przyjemnego, chociaż nigdy w życiu nie przyznałby tego na głos.   
Ich rozmowy przy ogniu były krótkie, ale to właśnie w ciągu nich wiedźmin najwięcej mówił. W dzień raczej się nie odzywał, słuchając historii z życia Jaskra, przerywanych balladami i wierszami, które podobno miały mieć z tymi historiami jakiś związek, o który Geralt nie pytał, nawet nie udając że wie o co chodzi. Wieczór za to zwykle kończył się zadawanym przez Jaskra pytaniem, często - zdaniem wiedźmina - głupim acz nieszkodliwym. Pierwszej nocy musiał tłumaczyć jak to jest być płatnym zabójcą potworów. Mówił, bo o dziwo miał ochotę, a Jaskier słuchał go uważnie, raz na jakiś czas coś notując. Następnego wieczora opisywał swoje najbardziej fascynujące przygody, w trakcie opowieści nawet się śmiejąc. Później przyszedł czas na historię o medalionach i mieczach wiedźmińskich, a nawet raz, gdy pili, Geralt zdradził mu jaki kolor miały jego włosy zanim osiwiał.   
Kiedy pewnego razu zaczął mówić o próbach wiedźmińskich i dzieciństwie w Kaer Morhen, Jaskrowa twarz była mokra od łez. Nie przerywał, nie dopytywał, a gdy wiedźmin skończył, trubadur położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Zabrał ją po chwili, aby odłożyć do torby zmięty pergamin trzymany w ręce przez całą opowieść. Tym razem nie było na nim zapisane ani jedno słowo. 

***

Jaskier był zachwycony perspektywą wykonania "prawdziwego wiedźmińskiego zlecenia" z Geraltem. W wiosce przez którą przechodzili zatrzymały ich głosy mieszkańców. Na ich prośbę zsiedli z koni i poprowadzili je pod dom sołtysa, na którego drzwiach wisiało ogłoszenie o czającym się w okolicy kasztelu potworze oraz przewidzianej nagrodzie. Była ona na tyle duża, a mieszek Geralta na tyle chudy, że bez zastanowienia zerwał przybitą gwoździem skórkę i spytał wieśniaków o kierunek. Jaskier wyglądał jakby miał zaraz wyhodować skrzydła i odlecieć z radości. Siedząc w siodle usiłował bazgrać coś na pergaminie opartym o końską grzywę, na zmianę kląc i mówiąc coś o odnalezionej wenie, sztuce i poświęceniu artysty. Geralt zgodnie z zasadą go nie słuchał. 

Kasztel wyglądał dosyć ponuro, ale ładnie, ponieważ część fasady była wyraźnie elficka, tak samo jak dwie boczne ściany. Reszta została dobudowana ludzką ręką, więc brakowało tam balkoników, wieżyczek i smukłych kolumn. Mimo tego eklektyzmu budynek prezentował się nieźle jak na tę okolicę. Po krótkiej rozmowie ze strażnikiem i zaprezentowaniu króliczej skóry ze zleceniem, zostali wpuszczeni do środka, gdzie zaskoczył ich widok ogromnej sali z kominkiem, w którym płonął żywo ogień, pełnej ludzi w zbrojach. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się Geralt zauważył, że na ich ramionach znajdują się bandaże, przy pasach wiszą wyszczerbione miecze, a elementy pancerzy są wybrakowane. Grupa nie spostrzegła ich w pierwszej chwili, głośno się kłócąc, lecz po chwili odwrócili głowy w ich stronę gdy Jaskier zaczął nucić coś o "ogniu który zapewnia rodzinność w chałupie".   
\- Kim jesteście? - odezwał się jasnowłosy mężczyzna trzymający się za obandażowaną rękę. - Czyżby wiedźmin do zlecenia? Po mieczach poznaję.  
\- Tak - odparł Jaskier, przerywając grę i obejmując swoją lutnię. - Wiedźmin Geralt i ja, trubadur Jaskier, przybyliśmy aby uratować tę ciemiężoną krainę od potwora, wampira i licha wszelkiego. Już możecie dziękować, biedny narodzie!  
Geralt wykonał kilka kroków w stronę rozmówcy.  
\- Wiecie coś więcej o tym potworze? 

Jasnowłosy człowiek przedstawił się jako Kert, przywódca grupy, która jak się okazało była prywatnym wojskiem hrabiego Mestera opiekującego się okolicznymi wioskami, głownie przy pomocy podatków i danin. Ich stan wyjaśnił prosto - usiłowali złapać bestię, lecz zaatakowało ich stado wilków, wyjątkowo agresywne i niezwykle zajadłe jak na tę porę roku. Wróciła tylko część oddziału.  
Ta informacja w zasadzie wystarczyła Geraltowi, lecz pozwolił strażnikowi mówić dalej, szczególnie że siedzący obok Jaskier aż wibrował z ciekawości.   
Bestia pojawiła się w lesie niedawno, kilka tygodni temu. Zabiła kilku kmiotków, niestety dość istotnych, bo zajmujących się myślistwem. Natychmiast więc rozpoczęły się prośby ze strony wieśniaków, aby potwora się pozbyć, bo przez lasy przejść się nie dało, a były tam owoce, zwierzęta na mięso i drogi do innych mieścin. Hrabia więc obowiązkowe zlecenie wystawił, lecz po pewnym czasie i tak wysłał w las swoich strażników, bo istniejący problem paraliżował mu cały system podatkowy. W efekcie strażnicy zostali w części zjedzeni, w drugiej części pogryzieni, a potwór jak był tak i jest nadal.  
Przez znajdujące się za plecami Kurta drzwi wszedł mężczyzna, na którego obecność strażnik zareagował natychmiast. Stanął na baczność i zameldował o obecności wiedźmina oraz trubadura, którzy są zainteresowani wykonaniem zlecenia. Hrabia spojrzał na nich, kiwnął głową i zaprosił ich gestem do mniejszej sali obok, gdzie nakazał im usiąść na bogato zdobionych krzesłach.   
\- Podejmiecie się, wiedźminie? - spytał po prostu. W jego głosie znać było zmęczenie i rezygnację.  
\- Podejmiemy - odparł Geralt, wskazując ruchem głowy na trubadura. - To znaczy ja się podejmę, on zostanie. Jest tu jakaś karczma? W lesie grasuje najprawdopodobniej leszy, potrzebuję więc kilku dni i na ten czas musimy się gdzieś zatrzymać.  
\- Oczywiście odstąpię Wam pokój w kasztelu i zapewnię co trzeba - Hrabia machnął ręką. - Bylebyś wyplenił tą zarazę. Kilka dni, mówisz?  
\- Tak. Rzadko kiedy zajmuje to dłużej.  
Hrabia kiwnął głową i wstał, na odchodne informując ich, że pokoje wskaże im służba. Jaskier siedział i patrzył na wiedźmina z wyrzutem.  
\- Idę z Tobą, Geralt. Chcę to wszystko zobaczyć - powiedział.  
\- Nie ma mowy, leszy Cię zabije po kilku minutach. Poza tym nic nie zobaczysz bo będzie ciemno. Zostajesz tutaj.  
Zaległa cisza, co w przypadku Jaskra było rzadko spotykanym zjawiskiem. Nadal patrzył na niego spode łba.  
Geralt westchnął.  
\- Wszystko Ci później opowiem i będziesz mógł pisać co chcesz.  
Usta trubadura wykrzywiła się w uśmiechu.

Spanie we własnym łóżku po tygodniach spędzonych na koniu było dla wiedźmina luksusem. Nawet jeśli łóżko było jedno, a miał się na nim zmieścić również Jaskier. Posiadanie towarzysza w podróży było nowym i przyjemnym poniekąd doświadczeniem, ale dzielenie się posłaniem (i pożywieniem) już niezbyt. Geralt westchnął. "Trzeba się będzie przyzwyczaić", pomyślał patrząc w sufit, wykonany ręką ludzkich budowniczych, płasko oparty na drewnianych belkach.  
Trubadur czesał włosy siedząc na zydlu i regularnie zerkając w kiepskiej jakości zwierciadło. Ścierał węgielek z brwi i wąsów, obmywał twarz w przyniesionej przez służkę wodzie, i generalnie poświęcał na toaletę więcej czasu niż większość znanych Geraltowi kobiet. Starał się nie komentować, ponieważ skupiony na tych czynnościach poeta nucił pod nosem, zamiast śpiewać lub gadać, i ten stan rzeczy doskonale mu odpowiadał. Na trakcie Jaskier musiał się wyraźnie ograniczać, bo poza poprawianiem kolorytu zarostu twarzy (co było zaskoczeniem, wiedźmin nigdy nie widział go przy nakładaniu tych specyfików) i goleniu nie robił nic więcej. Dopiero teraz znudzone, ale wciąż baczne spojrzenie wiedźmina spoczęło na zawartości kuferka stojącego przy zwierciadle, pełnego najróżniejszych kosmetyków, z których tylko część rozpoznawał i kojarzył.   
\- Tak z ciekawości, po co jest Ci to całe cholerstwo? - nie wytrzymał wiedźmin. - Spadniesz z siodła jeśli będziesz targał tyle towaru na twarzy. Przeważy Cię i wywiniesz kozła przez koński łeb.  
Jaskier tylko zerknął na niego obojętnie.  
\- Gówno wiesz, Geralt, i nic się nie znasz. Mężczyzna nowoczesny powinien o siebie dbać. A mężczyzna artysta i poeta taki jak ja, powinien o siebie dbać jeszcze więcej. Wszyscy mają już dosyć paskudnych, spoconych i nieokrzesanych chamów, których czuć na kilometr. Świat się zmienia, kultura nadchodzi, w Oxenfurcie wszyscy już o tym wiedzą. Ale do wiedźmińskich siedliszczy postęp chyba nie dotarł...  
Tutaj bard skrzywił się, zerkając na rozwalonego na łóżku wiedźmina, który notabene leżał dokładnie w takim samym stanie w jakim stał kilka godzin temu. A nawet kilka dni temu. Bądź tygodni. Geralt wzruszył ramionami. Nigdy nie nadążał za aktualną studencką modą. I szczerze powiedziawszy - nie zamierzał. Odwrócił się więc na bok i naciągnął derkę na ramiona, zamykając oczy. Niedługo później poczuł jak kładzie się obok niego Jaskier. A w przeciągu kilku chwil poczuł również zimno, bo bard szybkim ruchem zabrał mu derkę. Westchnął ciężko i wsunął dłoń pod głowę. Do tego też najwyraźniej będzie się musiał przyzwyczaić. 

Przygotował oleje i eliksiry. Przepytał strażników o rozkład lasu i miejsce ataku watahy. Przy okazji dowiedział się gdzie dokładnie zostały znalezione ciała myśliwych i na podstawie tych informacji nakreślił mapę z zaznaczonym terenem żerowania leszego. Kolejnego dnia obejrzał trupy i przepytał wieśniaków. Tym operacjom przyglądał się przez chwilę Jaskier (który wstawał około południa) ale wyraźnie nie mógł doczekać się kiedy to wszystko się skończy, regularnie przypominając Wiedźminowi że musi mu dokładnie wszystko opisać. Wieczorami z dworku dobiegały wiwaty, wycie Jaskra i brzęk lutni.

Słońce zaczęło się zniżać i prawie dotknęło linii horyzontu. Wiedźmin opuścił teren kasztelu, decydując się nie przerywać kompanii zabawy. Aż do ściany puszczy odprowadzał go dźwięk gry i głośne śmiechy. Kiedy minął pierwszą linię drzew nastała kompletna cisza.


End file.
